Uryu Ishida: Champion of Cyrodiil
by PureMethodActor
Summary: A Bleach and Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion crossover starring Uryu Ishida. In an alternate universe that takes place at the start of Bleach episode 110, and is a different take on how Ishida regains his Quincy powers.
1. Chapter 1: A Quincy In Trouble

CHAPTER 1: A QUINCY IN TROUBLE

Present day- Karakura town, Earth, The Milky Way Galaxy (The World of the Living)

Uryu looks out to the window as his friends Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad rush towards the site of the hollow that was detected on Ichigo's Combat Badge. Uryu knew inside that he is of no help to them anymore, not since he lost his Quincy powers when fighting in Soul Society in the mission to save Rukia. Things weren't much better when fighting the Bounts, even when he had that Quincy wristband that gave him powers temporarily. He couldn't save the bount Yoshino because of his lack of power. Inside, he felt the sting of knowing one has failed those who trust him. He couldn't handle it any longer.

"I need my power back," Uryu thinks to himself. "I can't bare this feeling of uselessness any longer."

The final bell of school rings for the day, and a mass of students rush out of the campus. Uryu is one of the last to step out, and with a sigh, begins his trek home. He looks around at all the people who are unaware of the spiritual presences which he still sees every day. He catches Keigo telling one of his ridiculous stories to a group of other male students, and overhears him whine as usual about how Ichigo doesn't want to hang out with him. "Ichigo…" Uryu stops. He looks up at the sky, lost in thought. "Ichigo… Chad and Orihime, too… I'm sorry that I can't help you. I swear I'll find a way to gain my powers back. I swear it on my soul."

Uryu continues his walk home. He feels a bit of spiritual pressure that came and went, so he knows that Ichigo took care of that hollow. No big deal. All in a day's work for him. That was the only consolation Uryu had on this particular day for not having his Quincy powers anymore. In frustration, he bites his lip as he walks, dwelling on his weaknesses. He decides to forgo his usual path home to take a detour through one of the many neighborhoods in Karakura town. He continues walking, constantly in thought as he does so, but comes to a halt when he sees a figure blocking his path. This figure has light lavender hair, pale skin. He is wearing what looks to be black attire concealed by a white robe. The figure's eyes are closed, and he wears a sadistic, creepy grin on his face.

"No, it can't be… its YOU!!"

"Captain Ichimaru, at your service." The figure revealed as former Thirteen Guard Squad Captain Gin Ichimaru says with his smarmy tone. Uryu is frozen in his place, knowing that he is in big trouble faced with a former squad captain, and one of the Soul Society traitors nonetheless.

" Wha… what are you doing here, Gin Ichimaru? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

"I sincerely wish I could say it was to kill you and your Ryoka friends, but you see, I'm part of a reconnaissance assignment."

"Reconnaissance assignment?"

"Oh yes. Captain Aizen has nearly perfected the Hougyoku's power, and he is going to test its results in the world of the living. An example of Aizen's work is soon to arrive in this town. It is an Arrancar."

"Arrancar? What is that?"

"Arrancars are what Aizen has done all he has done for. This is his pet project. It's the ticket to power for him, Captain Tousen, and I. Arrancars are Hollows who have crossed the barrier between that and Soul Reapers to gain Soul Reaper abilities, by trying to remove their masks. They have the hole that hollows possess, a partial mask from their hollow days, but they have a human form and possess zanpakutos. Normally this process would take a long time to complete and for the Arrancars to get powerful, but with the power of the Hougyoku, Aizen has quickened and refined this process, creating advanced, powerful Arrancars. Quite ingenious, I would say."

"Hollow's with Zanpakutos and human forms… but why would Aizen create such monstrosities?"

"Isn't it obvious, Quincy? From the moment Aizen confronted Soul Society, he has made it clear that we are only after one thing: power, and this is how we'll get it: An infinite army at our command, ready to take over Soul Society and the world of the living."

Ichimaru's smile grows wider as he gives that final statement

"No, that won't happen. We won't let you!"

"You're not in a position to make any demands, Quincy. You have no powers left and your friends are no match for the Arrancars, much like they were no match for Tousen, Aizen, and I in the Soul Society."

Uryu clenches his fist as he hears this.

"Besides, I have orders to take you out of this realm for good."

Just as soon as he say this, Gin unsheathes his zanpakuto.

"Impale him, Shinso!"

With that, Shinso is released, extending rapidly on a collision course with Uryu. More on instinct than anything else, Uryu barely dodges the attack. Gin tries more times to stab Uryu, who dodges all of his attacks, being somewhat familiar with Gin's technique. One more attack from Gin's zanpakuto is dodged, and Gin vanishes.

Uryu, puzzled, looks around. Suddenly, Gin pop's up right behind with a flash step, bringing Uryu on point.

"Like I said, I'm not supposed to kill you."

With that, Gin takes out a stone sphere with a radiant flame aura, and smashes it onto the ground, turning the debris into an ominous lava-looking portal. He spins and lands a hard sidekick to Uryu's back, sending him down towards the portal.

"Bye bye now, Quincy. Enjoy your stay in the new realm."

Uryu falls through this portal, and screams as his body careens towards the portal on the other side. After a few more seconds, he passes through the other portal and is now falling 30 feet from the sky towards a giant bay or lake, he can't tell. Moments later he crashes into the water. The force of the impact knocks his glasses off. Uryu regains his composure and quickly swims to the top. Upon resurfacing, he takes a few deep breaths and then looks for his glasses. He looks to his sides and then looks behind him. They are floating towards a stone bridge. He swims towards the glasses, picks them up and puts them back on. He swims to the nearest shore, at the start of the bridge, doggy-paddling to make sure he doesn't lose his glasses again.

When he gets there, he shakes off the excess water. He checks his watch and notices that its waterlogged now.

"Great, just my luck. My watch is busted now."

Uryu takes it off and throws it out in the lake.

"Hopefully I can find out where I am so I can get out of this mess and try to warn Ichigo and the others of what Ichimaru told me."

Uryu walks around the area for any clue to where he is. He notices that the area around him seems historical, Medieval, even. Dirt roads, stone construction. He Looks at the bridge and where it leades to and sees a massive of stone which appears to be a giant city in the middle of the water. He only takes a moment to marvel at the beauty of the structure before moving on. He walks up a ways and finally sees what looks like a road sign. He looks closely at the sign and reads the arrow sign pointing straight ahead.

"Chorrol… hmm. I've never heard of any city named that."

Uryu walks around to see another arrow sign pointing towards the city that the bridge connects to. He reads.

"Imperial City… I wonder what kind of realm I'm in anyway, because I know of no empire in the world of the living."

Uryu reads the final arrow pointing to the right of where he's standing. He reads.

"Bruma…"

Uryu shakes his head in a mixture of confusion and frustration. Thoughts of his friends pop in his mind, and thoughts of everything that has happened to him, even the events today, run through it, and meanwhile he is confused about his current predicament. His moment of dwelling is interrupted only by the rapid steps of someone. Uryu looks and sees a strange-looking man wearing something fashioned of leather, raggy-looking pants, and leather boots, and the strangest of all- a gray mask that covers all but the eyes and mouth. Uryu, stunned, observes this man running across the bridge, who is carrying a sack that appears to have something in it that is rather large for a man running to be carrying.

"You! Sir! I think you can help!"

Uryu is so surprised by what he is seeing that he only realizes now that the man is yelling at him. The man reaches Uryu and stops in front of him, looking at him.

"Hello, strange-clothed man. I think you can help me. I'm being chased by some intimidating-looking men who want the item in my sack... Do you know who I am?"

Uryu, puzzled, struggles to muster an answer.

"Er… um, no, I have no idea who you are."

"Capital! Then you can help me. I'll leave my bag with you, and hide somewhere. I suggest that you do the same. These men are quite frightening and won't give up until they have what they came for. I will be in touch!"

With that, the man in the gray mask runs off to a nearby forest, presumably to hide. Uryu, having no idea what just happened, just looks at the bag. After half a minute he is about to open the bag when suddenly he is startled by a loud booming voice.

"Stop right there, thief!"

"What the…" Uryu can't finish his question as he looks up and sees four men, three in dark, slate-colored imposing-looking armor, and the fourth, the one in front, wearing bright, shining armor with elaborate designs on it. This man has no helmet, showing his youthful tanned complextion and long hair wrapped in a pony tail. All of them have swords pointed at Uryu. The one in bright armor speaks.

"Stop! You violated the law! Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence. Your stolen goods are now FORFEIT!"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Wrongful Imprisonment and

CHAPTER 2: WRONGFUL IMPRISONMENT AND AN EMPEROR'S PARDON

OUTSIDE THE IMPERIAL CITY, CYRODIIL, TAMRIEL, 27TH OF LAST SEED, THIRD ERA 433, APPX. 11:00 AM

The Quincy, Uryu Ishida, looked at the officer with an astonished expression. Stunned by the accusasion by the officer, he looks down at the bag, and looks back up.

"W.. wait!," shouts Uryu. "This isn't mine. Some lunatic in a gray mask just… DROPPED this at my feet and left! I had no…"

The shiny-armored officer puts his palm up to interject.

"Don't play innocent with me, thief! I KNOW you belong to the Thieves Guild; the Gray Fox gave that bag to you, DIDN'T HE!? Do you know what you have in that sack?! THAT IS THE RED DRAGON CROWN AND THE LORD'S MAIL!! Did you really expect me to believe that The Gray Fox just handed you these to a complete stranger to him?! You are holding these for him while he makes his getaway!"

Uryu shakes out of his surprise for a response

"That is ridiculous! You have no proof of this! I am telling the truth. I was here and that man gave me this sack. I didn't ask for it, for all intents and purposes he could have shoved it in my face and left. I have no idea what is so important about these items... I saw where he went, he is in the forest up ahead! If he is a criminal like you say he is…"

"Enough! How DARE you mock our customs and our symbols. The Red Dragon Crown is a symbol of every Emperor who has ever lived and the Lord's Mail is a powerful and blessed Cuirass that is priceless to the Imperial Legion and given by the Divine Kynareth, herself! You insult my intelligence by thinking you can get away with this by lying about your involvement in this attempted heist. The Gray Fox thought he could get away with such a theft like this, to make such a bold move and try to embarrass the Imperial Legion, BAH!! We don't have him, but we now have one of his fellow Thieves' Guild accomplices…"

The two armored guards flanking the officer move to Uryu's sides, grabbing each of his arms to detain him. Uryu shakes around, trying to push them off.

"No! This isn't fair. I had nothing to do with this! I'm not even from around here! I JUST arrived here moments ago through a por…"

"By order of the Imperial Legion and the Empire, I, Hieronymus Lex, place you under arrest for Grand Theft of Imperial property. Again I ask, do you have the gold to pay the fine, or will we have to take you to the Imperial City's prison?"

"I…"

Uryu bows his head, closing his eyes in defeat.

"I have no gold. Take me to the Imperial City prison if you must…"

"Very well then, come with me and we will handle the terms of your sentence."

The remaining Imperial guard next to the officer who calls himself Hieronymus Lex walks up to Uryu with wrist-irons in chain. He puts them on the Quincy and the group heads towards towards the island city.

APPX. 1 HOUR LATER, IMPERIAL CITY PRISON

The officer, Hieronymus Lex, stands with only one of his guards, and they have Uryu Ishida in custody, who hadn't said a word the entire walk to the prison. They wait for the jailor to tend to the paperwork involving the arrest. The jailor gathers what he's written, sets the papers aside, and grabs a new parchment, clearing his throat after he does.

"I have recorded the arrest of unknown thief, brought into custody by Watch Captain Hieronymus Lex. Suspect surrendered himself into custody on account of no septims to pay his bounty…"

The jailor looks at the uptight but enthusiastic watch captain with a look of contempt and disbelief as he reads the next line in the parchment he wrote previously.

"Watch Captain Lex also reports that he was chasing the Gray Fox when he caught previously mentioned suspect. According to testimony of the Watch Captain and his Imperial Watch unit, The Gray Fox got away after handing the suspect the stolen property."

The jailor looks straight at Lex, removing his previous expression to look neutrally at the watch captain.

"Do you have anything to add to this report, Watch Captain Lex?"

"No, I do not. Let us get on with the processing so we can throw this piece of trash in the dungeon."

"Very well"

The jailor grabs the quill, dips it in more ink and begins the recording of prisoner information.

"Your name, prisoner?"

Uryu looks up, realizing he's been spoken to.

"YOUR NAME, please, prisoner"

"U… Uryu Ishida"

"Uryu Ishida?"

Uryu nods. The jailor, puzzled, looks around to the other Imperial Watch guards and Lex, seeming to look for an explanation from them.

"That sounds like an Akaviri name… Did you already confirm his origin?"

Silence. The jailor looks at Uryu.

"What nation are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me, probably, but I tried explaining to your 'Vigilant' Watch Captain already that I came here through a portal. I'm not from this realm, and if I can get my sentence over with I'll gladly figure out a way back and leave."

Captain Lex merely snorts at what he thinks as Uryu's attempt to escape his sentence while the jailor gives a perturbed stare at he thinks is the raving of a lunatic.

"Look here!" Lex shouts as he grab's Uryu's hair and holds his head closer to the jailor, "He is obviously trying to taunt us! Look at him! His fair skin and hair… he is obviously a Breton. Just write down as such." He releases his grip on Uryu's hair.

The jailor repeats what he writes on the parchment.

"Uryu Ishida, Breton, potentially from the nation of Akavir…"

He stops writing and looks at Uryu.

"I think this is adequate. I don't think they will question the accuracy of the information on your name, despite the fact that the presence of humans in Akavir has not been confirmed by official records. Beyond that, the theft of the Red Dragon Crown, not to mention The Lord's Mail, is a capital offense. I don't think you will last here."

The jailor resumes the prisoner record.

"Now, what sign marked your birth?"

Uryu thinks for a moment on this. "I'm convinced they're indirectly asking for my birthdate by asking what astrological sign I'm born in." He realizes, "But they have different lore… they won't reckognize "Scorpio" under their possible zodiac… what do I say to them? Maybe I need to just try to explain my birthdate."

Uryu clears his throat and begins to speak.

"I'm sorry, officer, but I don't know what sign I was born in. I know my birthdate, though. I was born on November 6th."

The Imperial guards all look at amazement at the strange words they're hearing from the supposed Breton. Lex just grunts with contempt.

"Typical thieves guild member." He mutters, "Telling incredulous lies to insult us."

The jailor just continues writing.

"We will just say 'Unknown birthsign.' I assume asking you of your prior trade would be useless as well, for Akatosh knows what outrageous thing you would say. Well, everything is in order. I will put these with the records, and proper sentencing will be handed out on the morrow."

The jailor beckons to one of the guards. The guard goes into the hallway where the prison cells are located.

"Captain Lex, we can take over from here. Thank you for the recovery of the crown and the cuirass."

They each give eachother a chest salute and Captain Lex walks out of the prison chambers, glaring at Uryu as he exits. The jailor continues upon Lex's leave.

"Well, Uryu Ishida, regardless of who you are, where you came from, or even live, your last home for a long time will be the well-fortified prison, and your well-guarded prison cell. We will have to take any personal effects you have, including your strange clothing, and you'll wear standard prisoner clothes. Enjoy your stay, because there is no way you'll get out."

INTERIOR PRISON CELLS, IMPERIAL CITY PRISON

The same guard we saw earlier walks down the hallway, passing by another prisoner who stares blankly but angerly at the guard. The guard walks down a flight of stairs and walks to the end of the connected hallway. He inspects an empty cell, and turns to the cell across from it. A dark-skinned elf with red eyes and grayed-out, old-looking hair rushes to the cell door, gripping the bars, looking at the guard with a sheepish, mischievous grin.

"Finally awake, Dunmer?"

"Hello, Imperial dog. So what's new in the world of the empire."

The guard leans back against the wall, looking confidently at the Dunmer.

"Just shut your trap, Dreth! I'm not here for your amusement. There's a new prisoner coming in today. He will be in the cell across from you. I'm sure you'll have all sorts of fun with him. He seems to be a disrespectful madman like you."

"I wouldn't bet on that, guard doggie! Valen Dreth makes NO new friends with prisoners. They're nothing but rats compared to me."

"Whatever you say, Dreth. This one, however, has made some strange claims. He's said everything from coming from a strange portal to being Akaviri in origin. Pure rubbish, though."

The Dunmer Valen Dreth smiles wider with glee at the prospect of entertainment.

"You may be right... He does sound fun. What is he really?"

"Well judging by the looks, we've surmised that he's a Breton. Nothing more, nothing less, but he seems to have lost his magicka, at least according to what the battlemages said when they had analyzed him and helped with the security measures when bringing him into custody."

"A Breton… how… interesting…"

The prisoner, Valen Dreth, creeps back into the dark corner of his cell and sits down on his chair. A minute later and another guard appears from the stairwell, with Uryu restrained and in rags instead of his Karakura school clothes, with the exception of his glasses which he still has on.

"The prisoner is ready for his cell. Where should we put him."

"We can put him here. The cell across from Dreth."

"But wait, isn't that the cell that's reserved for The Blades? Prisoners aren't allowed in that cell under any circumstance."

"Relax... It can't be THIS cell. After all, why would they put Dreth across from a cell which he can observe Blades movement?"

The guard holding Uryu just shrugs, nods to the other guard, and walks Uryu to his cell. The guard by the wall unlocks and opens the cell door. The guard holding Uryu undoes the chains on his wrist-irons, setting his arms free, and shoves him into the cell.

"Word will reach you tomorrow of your official sentence. Until then, just do what you're told and do not try anything stupid. You'll receive your daily meal in a few hours."

Both guards walk down the hallway, and up the stairs. Uryu looks around his cell. He notices the dirt and mold in patches around his cell. He flicks one of the hanging iron cuffs. He glances as it sways back and forth, and then looks out the window.

"What am I going to do now," he thinks to himself. "I'm in prison for who knows how long because of a STUPID misunderstanding. And that… Watch Captain, what was his name… Lex?"

He hears a rustle coming from the opposite side, the cell across from him, and walks casually up to his cell door, leaning into the bars for a closer look. From the other cell Valen Dreth emerges from the dark corner of his cell, with the same mischievous look he had earlier. Uryu is caught off guard as Dreth speaks to him.

"Pale skin… snotty expression… you're a BRETON, the masters of magicka, right? Hmph… nothing but a bunch of stuck up snobs with cheap parlour tricks."

Uryu shakes his head, taking a step back, refusing to listen to the Dunmer. Dreth focuses in more, trying to get Uryu's attention.

"Go ahead, try your magicka in here, let us see you make those bars disappear."

Uryu continues to ignore him.

"No?... whats the matter? Not so powerful now, are you, Breton. You're not leaving this prison until they throw your body in the lake. Oh, that's right, you're going to die in here, Breton… you're going to DIE."

Dreth stops momentarily when he hears faint footsteps and a door opening from the top of the stairs, and he looks around to the stairs. Uryu hears this, too. Dreth looks back at Uryu.

"Hey, you hear that? The guards are coming… for you."

On that note, Valen Dreth lets out a sadistic laugh as he retreats back to the corner of his cell. Uryu scoffs at the empty threats from his cell neighbor, but looks at the staircase. His body fills with anxiousness and fear as he starts hearing voices coming from the stairs. They are muffled at first but as the voices get closer, a man in a metallic armor which Uryu thinks is Japanese in origin hurries to his cell door, and then he hears a young female voice up the stairs say "We don't know that sire. The messenger only said they were attacked." To which a much older, male voice replies, "No, They're dead. I know it." Uryu then sees an old man wearing a royal-looking robe and a woman in the same unusual armor as the man in front of his cell walking to the cell. The woman says to the old man "Right now, my job is to get you to safety."

Uryu takes a step back so as not to look like he is some kind of threat. The woman notices as he does this and turns her head sharply to the man in front of the cell door.

"What is this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off-limits!"

" It was a usual mix-up at the watch. I…"

"Nevermind that, get that gate open."

She sharply turns towards Uryu, who has a blank look, confused as to what is going on at the moment.

"Stand back, prisoner! We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way!"

The man at the cell door than says, "Prisoner, step away from the gate. Stand near the window. Do what we say and you won't get hurt." Uryu, not wanting to cause any more trouble than he's in, quickly rushes to the window. The man opens the cell door, and he, the woman in the same armor, and the older man enter. Soon another man appears in the same armor, with darker skin. He enters the cell and utters the same order to Uryu as the old man and the two others in armor stand by an arched indentation on the cell wall. Suddenly the old man looks at Uryu with a look of having seen a ghost. Uryu notices this and looks at the old man with confusion.

"You… I've seen you. Let me see your face."

The old man walks up to Uryu, and looks closely at his face. Uryu leans back a bit, feeling uncomfortable at this sudden invasion of his personal space.

"You are the one from my dreams. Then the stars were right, and today is the day."

The old man looks down, his face written with sorrow. He struggles a bit to utter his next statement.

"Gods give me strength…"

"Wait!" Uryu interjects. "Just what is going on here anyway??"

The old man looks up, showing a serene disposition on his face.

"Assasins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell."

Uryu realizes that this man, based on what he just said, has to be of great importance. "Wait, he must know about my jail sentence. I need to find out who he is."

Uryu says to the old man "Just who are you, sir? And do you know anything about my prison sentence, or how I can prove my innocence?"

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too shall serve her in your own way. For your prison sentence… perhaps the Gods placed you here so that we may meet. As for what you have done… it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for."

Uryu, slightly offended that the emperor didn't address his concerns directly, and has gone as far as to base the arrest on fate, speaks with a slightly frustrated and sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry to inform you, MY LIEGE, but I have my own goals and I need to get out of here as soon as possible. You're wrong about whatever plans the 'Gods' have for me. I go my own way."

"So do we all. But what path can be avoided whose end is fixed by the almighty Gods?"

"Please sire, we must keep moving," The female Blade officer interjects. She presses a button and the indentation on the wall opens to reveal a secret passage. "Better not close this one," She says softly as she enters the passageway. "There's no way to open it from the other side," she adds before beckoning the others to join her.

Uryu looks on with confusion as the Emperor and his Blades exit the cell through the secret passageway. The dark-skinned Blade says to Uryu before entering "Looks like today's your lucky day. Stay out of our way."

As they all leave, Uryu looks away, absolutely surprised. A smile runs across his face. He looks towards the cell with Valen Dreth. Uryu is filled with excitement at the prospect of his newly-found freedom. He gives a toothy grin to Dreth, waving at him as he does, and then rushes into the secret passageway.


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape Towards Destiny

CHAPTER 3: THE ESCAPE TOWARDS DESTINY

Uryu notices the group ahead as he is walking down the tunnel. He carefully watches his step, wanting to keep space between him and his official liberators. The group turns left, and Uryu keeps walking. He maintains his distance as he follows the group through an underground catacomb. As the group winds around a hallway, so does he. Moments later, he hears swords being unsheated. Curious, he hurries along the corridor and stops along a wall. He steps forward looking. The Blades have their swords in hand, as well as the Emperor, who produces a hidden blade from his robe.

"What the…"

Uryu sees a disguised attacker seemingly appear from the wall and jump down, smashing the female's Blade's face as he lands. Upon this, three more red-clothed armored assassins appear from a doorway.

"Damnit," Uryu thinks to himself, "Assassins, probably the ones the Emperor and these 'Blades' referred to. I have no means of defending myself right now."

Uryu looks on to see what happens. A fight ensues, and immediately becomes intense. The assassins outnumber the Blades, but both Blades officers show their superior experience as they team up on one assassin, running him through, and then each take on another assassin. It doesn't take long before each remaining assassin is down.

"The strange thing is," Uryu says to himself, perplexed, "When they were defeated, the assassins' armor seemed to blow up in a cloud of red smoke and disappear. I wonder what causes that."

Uryu walks up to the scene of the fight, finding the Emperor looking over the remains as the blades check on their fallen comrade, seeming to pick up any personal effects left behind. The Dark-skinned blade walks up to the Emperor.

"Are you allright, sire?", he asks. "All is clear."

"Captain Renault?"

"Dead, sire. I'm sorry, but we need to keep moving."

The group moves on ahead to a gated door. Uryu walks towards the bodies, seeing if he can find any weapons. He finds two vials which he is unsure of, but pockets anyway.

"I feel bad taking from the dead, but I need anything that can be useful to my survival of this predicament."

He shuffles around. He picks up a shortsword from the body of Captain Renault, the female Blade that was in charge. The group exits through another door and Uryu looks on. He walks down a small flight of stairs and notices something that none of the others did. He touches it, noticing as he slides his finger along it that it's a hilt of a familiar weapon.

"Wait! Is this a Zanpakuto? Here in this realm??"

He picks up the sword, only to find by trying to detect spiritual pressure that it isn't a zanpakuto. He walks down the stairs, and stops, looking at the blade, thinking to himself.

"It isn't a Zanpakuto. I wouldn't use one anyway, as I wouldn't be caught dead sullying my name by wielding the weapon of my mortal enemies, the Soul Reapers. Regardless, a Zanpakuto would be useful right now, and this isn't one, Just a regular Katana sword. Well, it will still be useful."

Just as he thinks that last thought, he hears a noise, and sees a weak-looking wall panel crumble. A giant rat appears from the other side, and attacks. Uryu, out of instinct, blocks the rat's pounce with the sword. Reeling back, the rat is open to attack. Uryu does a quick downslash, instantly slicing the rat's head off, killing it. Uryu shakes some blood off, but not all of it. He looks at the katana.

"How brutish," Uryu says to himself, and walks to the door that the Blades and the Emperor entered. He tries to open it. "Locked," he says, "Figures. I'm still a prisoner to these Blades, after all. Looks like I'll have to see whats on the other side of that wall."

Another rat appears from the space in the wall. It attacks Uryu, who blocks this attack with ease and stabs the rat in the chest, killing it. He wipes the blade clean and sheathes it as he walks through the wall-space. He finds himself in a dirty area with little light. He looks all around the area, picking up whatever he can that may be useful or tradeable. He finds a rusty war axe, an iron dagger, an older-looking bow, lockpicks, two spare torches, and a leather cuirass and boots, among other things. He stops to put on the cuirass and boots, throwing aside the dirty shirt, shackles and sandals he was given. He picks the lock on a chest with ease and finds a quiver of arrows inside as well as two gemstones. He slings the quiver on his back and picks back up his look.

He looks at himself as he holds the bow in his hand.

"Well, this isn't a replacement for Quincy powers, but it'll have to do. At least I'm a skilled archer."

Uryu nods to himself and continues on through the pathway. He notices another door and walks up to it. He notices the body of some kind of creature lying by it.

"What is that, Some kind of Goblin or something?"

Uryu carefully looks through the clothing on the goblin and finds several things; more lockpicks, another vial, two scrolls, and most important of all, a key. He looks at the key, and then at the door. He tries the key on the door. Perfect fit. He opens the door slowly and proceeds on, careful with each step.

Uryu does well at defending himself as he walks through the lost caverns and subterrane, killing all sorts of beasts, such as more giant rats, goblins, and even a zombie he saw along the caverns. He was able to experiment with one of the types of vials he found, finding out that the potion he drank heals his wounds. He picks up and drops many items to make sure he doesn't have more than he can carry, collecting more armor pieces, more weapons, repair hammers, other miscellaneous items, and even a staff which he found could shoot lightning when he concentrated his spirit into the staff. This all went on until he finally emerged from the cavern more armored, and more prepared for battle.

He drops down from the opening and appears in the catacombs again. Hearing voices, he hides behind a pillar. From the pillar, he observes the two Blades and the emperor again walking through the escape route. Wanting to not get caught he remains hidden observing until...

"More assassins."

Uryu notices more of the armored assassins attack the Blades. Surprised, the Blades can only manage to block the strikes against them.

"Heres my shot!"

Uryu sidesteps from behind the pillar, and quickly nocks an arrow. He pulls back, and with as much accuracy as he can on a quick draw, he fires the arrow straight through the chest of one of the assassins. The other is stunned. One of the Blades takes the opening and slashes down the assassin, who falls dead on the floor. The Blades and the Emperor look up towards the direction of the arrow. Uryu stands on the ledge, looking on with a smile. He hops down, expecting a nod of respect and gratitude. What he gets, however is the lighter-skinned Blade having him on point with his katana.

"Damnit it's that prisoner again! Kill him! He might be working with the assassins."

The Blade is interrupted by the Emperor, who lowers the Blade's katana, gesturing to the other Blade to yield.

"No, he's not one of them! He can help us. He MUST help us."

The Emperor walks up to Uryu, much like he did upon seeing him in the prison cell and speaks quietly to him.

"They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen…"

Uryu pays attention with confusion written on his face.

"How can I explain… Listen. You know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

"I don't know. I don't think about it."

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder… which sign marked your birth?"

Uryu, not knowing the answer, doesn't say anything. Sensing something, the Emperor reaches out with his hand and touches Uryu's forehead with his fingers, and closes his eyes, concentrating. Uryu is even more confused now at this strange behavior. The emperor, after a few moments, seems to "awaken" from his concentrated state and looks at Uryu with a smile.

"I knew it. I saw from my dreams and from looking upon you now that there is something otherworldly about you. I felt that you came from a different realm, and my divine bloodline was able to sense your identity now. You possess the qualities of one who is born under the sign of the Atronach, or if that is an unfamiliar term to you, the Golem."

Uryu, astounded, thinks to himself "How was he able to do that? Royalty or not, this man is STRANGE. He said himself that just by 'sensing through his diving bloodline' he was able to tell that I come from a different realm." Uryu's thoughts are only interrupted by the Emperor's voice.

"The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."

"But what about me, Emperor?"

"Your stars are not mine. Today the Atronach shall aid you with your appointed burden."

"Wait. This doesn't make sense. Can you REALLY see my fate?"

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death… but in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied."

"Aren't you afraid to die?"

"No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death… to face my apportioned fate, then fall."

"You confuse me Emperor. I thought the Blades were helping you escape so you DON'T get killed, and here you are, talking of seeing your death happen today, contradicting what your guards are working so hard to prevent! Where are we REALLY going??"

"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part."

The Emperor and the light-skinned Blade turn and begin to walk down the next hallway. Uryu, dissatisfied with the answers he was given, looks on with frustration, until he gets a tap on the shoulder. He turns around and sees the dark-skinned Blade pointing to a torn still lit, lying next to one of the assassins, who was carrying it.

"Might as well make yourself useful. Carry that torch and stick close."

"Yes… but wait, I want to know more about "The Blades." Can you quickly explain what it is you all do?"

The Blade sighs in frustration but answers.

"We're the Emperor's bodyguards. Our job is to get him out of situations like this, although I admit things are not going ACCORDING TO PLAN."

"What is going on with the Emperor right now? He seems a little off to me, talking about his death."

"My job is to make sure the Emperor gets out of here alive, and I intend to do it."

"Very well. I intend to keep him alive as well, and maybe he can tell me what I need to know to get home."

The Blade smiles.

"I see, so I trust that you have my back then. I can see that you're friendly enough… my name is Baurus, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

They exchange greetings.

"Uryu Ishida, and likewise."

"Then let's go, Uryu. Stick close. We'll be allright."

Uryu and the Blade Baurus continue on to catch up with Emperor Septim and the other Blade. The group heads into another corridor and enters an open area, where more assassins ambush the group. Baurus, the other Blade, and Uryu make quick work of the assassins, while the Emperor watches on. The Emperor focuses on Uryu and his superior marksman skills, and knows that this warrior is unique in every sense. As they are attacked again in another area, the group handles the assassins even more quickly than the last time, being able to predict their movements. Uryu does most of the work, impressing the Emperor, Baurus, and the other Blade. Soon the attacks become more rapid, as the Blades, Uryu and the Emperor fight each assassin off successfully. Uryu works in synchronization with Baurus and the other Blade, who he finds out is named Glenroy through attack formation calls.

The group then heads into another open area in the catacombs. This part is quiet, too quiet for the others, who expected nothing more than another charging attack. They walk carefully, eyes panning every side, when suddenly, Glenroy, whos in front, puts his hand out, halting the others.

"Wait… I don't like this. Let me take a look."

The others wait on as Glenroy walks down the stairs ahead and looks around. After a tense moment of waiting, Glenroy motions for the others to follow again. They walk along the hall, and follow as Glenroy turns toward a gated door. He walks up to and tries to open it.

"Damnit, the gate is barred from the other side. We're trapped!"

"What about that side passage over there?"

"Worth a try, lets go."

The group moves to the other passage. The gate is open, and while Uryu is suspicious of another sneak attack, he follows the rest into it. As they enter the enclosed space, Glenroy hears muffled footsteps.

"They're behind us! Wait here while Baurus and I confront them!"

"Wait here," Baurus acknowledges, "and protect the emperor. GUARD HIM WITH YOUR LIFE."

The two run off to engage in combat with the assassins. Uryu looks on, helpless at not being able to do anything, but focused on standing by Emperor Uriel's side, not letting anyone get to him. Uryu hears blades clashing, and while the noise frustrates Uryu, he is focused on his task. His focus is only broken by the Emperor putting something in Uryu's hand. Uryu turns sharply and looks at his hand, which now possesses the amulet the Emperor was wearing. Uryu, startled, looks at the Emperor, who wears a face of determination. That same determination is present in the Emperors words as he now speaks.

"I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. He must not have the Amulet of Kings!"

"But..."

"Take the Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son… Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion."

Glenroy, in the other room, yells, having been seriously wounded by one of the assassins.

"GLENROY!"

Uryu takes a few steps forward, trying to find Glenroy and Baurus and help them. He prepares an arrow. Meanwhile, a part of the wall opens and an assassin appears, charging at the Emperor. He slices the Emperor's throat and is about to attack Uryu. Uryu, having heard the previous attack, turns and dodges the attack. Putting his bow aside, he takes out the shortsword he picked up earlier and fights the assassin. Despite not specializing in melee attacks, he makes quick work of the assassin and goes to help the Blades. Two are fighting Baurus, and Glenroy lies dead. Uryu takes on one of the assassins and kills him, while Baurus kills the other. After they confirm the kills, Baurus and Uryu walk back to the Emperor's body. Baurus, in shame and grief, checks the Emperor's body, and confirms his death, while also checking the robe for something. Baurus stands back up, looks at Uryu.

"We've failed. I've failed… The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead."

Baurus takes an alarmed step towards Uryu

"The Amulet, where's the Amulet of Kings? It wasn't on the Emperor's body!"

"The Emperor gave it to me."

Uryu produces the Amulet from the pocket of his Cuirass.

"Strange," Baurus says, "He saw something in you. Trusted you. They say it's the Dragon Blood, that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men. The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?"

"He said I must take it to a man named Jauffre."

"Jauffre? He said that? Why?"

"Apparently there is another heir and Jauffre knows where to find him."

"Nothing I ever heard about. But Jauffre would be the one to know. He's the Grandmaster of my Order, although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol."

"I see. How do I get there, Baurus?"

"First you need to get out of here. Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate. That's where we were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City. Or it was supposed to be secret."

Baurus reaches into his armor and produces a key.

"Here, you'll need this key for the last door into the sewers. There are rats and goblins down there… but from what I've seen of you, I'm guessing you are an experienced Archer, am I right?"

"No. I'm not just an archer, despite what you've seen of me this far. I am a Quincy, and in my realm, I am the LAST Quincy. I work to purify the world of dark spirits, which are called Hollows in my realm, and protect the innocent. I guess to you I'm some sort of oddity, though."

"Well I was close enough. Still, I don't think you'll have any trouble with rats and goblins."

"After the sewers, then what?"

"You must get the Amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but proceed to Weynon Priory immediately. Got it?"

"I might need to stop in a local shop and trade what I have so I can prepare myself, but yes, I understand."

"Good. The Emperor's trust was well-placed."

"What about you? What will you do?"

"I'll stay here to guard the Emperor's body, and make sure no one follows you. You'd better get moving. May Talos guide you."

Uryu is about to leave through the small secret opening when Baurus stops him.

"By the way, thanks for recovering my comrades' swords. I'll see that they are given a place of honor in the halls of the Blades."

Uryu nods, gives Baurus both katanas and leaves the room. As he walks around the secret passage, he sees the door that was barred, and shakes his head. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Emperor Uriel Septim, you set me free and included me with you on this journey, and as you said, you died today, and have left me with a tremendous responsibility. I can't leave my friends in Karakura and Soul Society behind, but how could I think of getting back when you've trusted me with your sacred amulet? I swear on the honor of the Quincy that before I leave, this amulet will reach Jauffre, and I WILL find your last living heir!"

He continues on, unlocks the door Baurus mentioned, and walks down the hallway. He takes a deep breath, calms his nerves, and climbs down the manhole.

LAS NOCHES, HUECO MUNDO, 1 HOUR AFTER URYU ISHIDA'S BANISHMENT IN TAMRIEL

Sosuke Aizen sits on his throne in the darkness, turned out and overlooking the sand dunes of Hueco Mundo. Seemingly lost in thought, he stares off into the horizon, a smile on his face. A strange, humming noise is coming from his general area. The sound comes from the darkened, round stone Aizen holds in his right hand. The stone has a glowing yellow aura surrounding it, almost as if its alive. Aizen takes a look at the stone, admiring its form. He is distracted by quiet footsteps from behind him. He smiles.

"Gin. Welcome back."

A person emerges from the shadows and approaches the throne. It is Gin Ichimaru, with the same sadistic grin that others have come to know him for.

"Hello, Aizen. I've done as you asked, and taken care of the fallen Quincy."

"And the Sigil Stone? Did it work, Gin?"

"Yes, it worked marvelously. I just had to plant it on the ground and a portal to Tamriel opened right up. After that it all the Quincy needed was a gentle push."

"Excellent. Well done, Gin."

Silence. Aizen gets up from his throne, continuing to look out at the land of Hueco Mundo. He looks down again at the Sigil Stone in his hand. Ichimaru looks on, noticing this.

"Pardon me, Aizen, but was it really necessary to send the Quincy to that Realm? He had no powers after all, and besides, there are others who warrant your attention."

"You are correct Gin. That Quincy has no powers, and he wouldn't be a threat for us or the Arrancars. However, he has a strong will, as strong a will as that Orange-haired Ryoka who rescued Rukia Kuchiki, so it is safe this way. Besides, you find it as fun as I do the prospect of him trying to survive on his own in a strange universe, filled with all manner of beasts and the spiritual power that is called Magicka in that realm."

"I knew somehow you were enjoying this, Aizen. And what of your deal with that tall elf you met earlier… what was his name again, Mankar Camoran?"

"The deal between me and his God, Mehrunes Dagon, is still on, but he nor his worshippers, the Mythic Dawn, know of my true intentions. As long as I provide the resources and support his takeover of the Tamriellic nation known as Cyrodiil, he will support us in our eventual invasion of Soul Society. But I want more than just the Soul Society. Ruling the realm of Tamriel and all its nations is my ultimate goal, and the power I gain will be unimaginable."

"I see what you plan to do now, my Captain." Ichimaru says, his smile growing wider.

"Yes Gin, after Dagon is worn from his invasion of Tamriel, I will destroy him and absorb his essence, transforming myself into a God. And with that power, I can create my secret weapon, my ace-in-the-hole against the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Now Gin, I must ask you to leave. I have a private meeting with another man from the realm of Tamriel, a representative of the Assassins' Organization known as 'The Dark Brotherhood.' I trust that you will look into the 'Shivering Isles' matter in Cyrodiil? Don't forget to take the Sigil Stone I gave you when you leave. You'll need it."

"I will indeed look into that 'Daedric' realm. But I'm curious, Aizen, why meddle in the affairs of the other deities and realms when you only need the power of Mehrunes Dagon?"

Aizen, perturbed but amused at Ichimaru's query, walks up to him, and talks quietly into his ear.

"Dagon isn't the only deity I plan to absorb the power of."

"I see…"

Ichimaru turns and begins to walk out of the Throneroom. Aizen smiles, looking past Ichimaru towards the entrance.

"Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood, I'm ready to see you now."

A man in a pitch-black robe and hood appears from the entrance and begins walking towards the throne. Ichimaru glares at him with his eyes wide open as he passes him, and then closes his eyes, smiling again with satisfaction. Ichimaru leaves as the Dark-robed man approaches Aizen, bowing in respect.

"Greetings, Lord Aizen. On behalf of my Dreadlord Sithis, I am Lucien Lachance, Speaker of the Black Hand, ruling body of the Dark Brotherhood."

"Greetings, Speaker Lachance. I've been expecting you. We have much to discuss…"


	4. Chapter 4: Prelude To Invasion

CHAPTER 4: PRELUDE TO INVASION

Uryu had taken a dip in the lake after escaping the sewers to wash the filth from his clothing and skin. The constant trudging through sewage and fighting of goblins and rats left him drained and nauseous, and his bath in Lake Rumare was a much-needed break. He was still damp when he appeared at the Imperial City Market District for a second time, this time as a potential customer.

Uryu looks around the district. He sees a sign with a sword painted on it. He walks towards it and reads.

"A Fighting Chance."

Uryu smiles.

"I'll start off with trading these weapons and getting better ones."

OUTSIDE BRAVIL, CYRODIIL, TAMRIEL, SAME TIME

Gin Ichimaru steps off the small rowboat that took him to a small island bearing a sculpted glowing stone that bares the faces of men who seem to look insane. He looks over to the Bravil city guard who escorted him.

"That will be all, thank you."

Gin grins wider, startling the guard in the rowboat. After a moment, the guard shakes off his fear and rows back to the mainland. Gin walks up the path, admiring the brightly-colored mushrooms and plants as he goes through. He comes up to the plateau of the island and observes. The glow soon emits a burst of energy and another Dunmer appears, one much younger than Valen Dreth. He appears disoriented and confused.

"Just like Aizen said," Gin thinks to himself, "Another portal…"

The Dunmer comes to and starts ranting and raving about how the other side is not right, about constant madness, and begins threatening anyone who comes by. Another Bravil guard, posted at the portal, stands ready. The Dunmer starts ranting incessantly about how he can't go back there, and how its not right that he has to. He produces a dagger and charges the guard, who makes quick work of him, with a block from his shield, followed by impaling the Dunmer with his sword. He walks the Dunmer over the side of the island, and kicks him off the blade, dunking him in the water. The guard sheathes his sword at Gin approaches.

"Hello, guard. My name is Gin Ichimaru. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I'm Gaius Prentus… I'd stay back from that door if I were you. Nothing that's gone in has come out right."

"Really? How interesting. Tell me more…"

"I don't know where it came from, and I don't want to. Those who've gone in have come back out… wrong. I'm just here to warn folks to stay away."

"Pray tell what happened to them."

"Look for yourself! Their brains are addled. Got no sense! Perfectly normal people went in there. And this is what's come out."

"Very interesting, but I must inform you that I'm GOING in there. I have important business that needs to be taken care of, and I won't tolerate anyone standing in my way."

"Ha! It's your funeral. I'm just here to warn people, not keep them out. Go ahead in. I'll be here to clean up the mess when you come out."

Gin passes by a humanoid cat-like person who abruptly tells him to go away, that she isn't there. Gin brushes that aside, knowing that this person must have entered through the portal as well. He stares at the portal for a moment, and goes in.

When he get to the other side, he appears in a stone room with a table in the middle, a book and a pendulum resting on top of it, at least this is what is visible, given that there is only one candle for light. A bald man sits across from the table, looking at Gin.

"Please, sit," the man says, twittling his fingers as he says this.

Gin sits down

"Yes. What can I do for you? I imagine you're here about the door?"

"Yes, I am. I heard this is a portal to another realm, and I was told to investigate by my master."

"Yes. You have entered and now you are here. Amazing, Truly."

Gin holds in a chuckle that developed as he heard this bit of sarcasm. Admiring the man's bravery at taunting a superior fighter, he decides to ask some questions.

"And who might you be that you feel the need for such brash sarcasm?"

"I am Haskill, Chamberlain to the Lord Sheogorath."

"I see. So what is this place that he rules over?"

"You approach the Shivering Isles. Through the door behind me lies the realm of Sheogorath, Prince of Madness, Lord of the Never-There."

"Then my information was correct. I'm pleased. I need to know why your Lord Sheogorath summoned this door to his realm."

"Because my Lord wills it to be so. It poses no danger to Mundus; no compact has been violated."

"Oh, I assure you, the well-being of Tamriel is of no concern to me, so there is no need to defend yourself."

Gin smiles wider than before. Haskill looks at this, scoffs at being interrupted, and continues.

"As I was saying, it is a doorway, an invitation. Perhaps you will accept it for what it is."

"So is there a special reason you extend this invitation for ME, an outsider even to Tamriel?"

"For you? I do not know. My Lord seeks a mortal to act as His Champion. As for His intent… to attempt to fathom it is a foolish endeavor. His will is His own; His reality follows suit. You are here because you chose to enter; you were not summoned."

"What about the others who have entered this door?"

"They entered this realm, and were ill-prepared. Their minds are now the property of my lord."

"I see. Fair enough, I can assure you that I came prepared. So what happens now?"

"You do as you will. You may leave the way you entered. Your life will be none the worse for your time spent here. Or you may continue onward, through the door behind me. If you can pass the Gates of Madness, perhaps the Lord Sheogorath will find a use for you. Who is to say? There are always choices to be made. The realm of Madness is no different in that regard. Your choices are your own. Enter or do not, but make your decision. I've other duties to which I must attend."

Gin bows his head, still smiling as he does. He knows that he must follow Aizen's orders and infiltrate this Daedric realm no matter what, but now that he has heard what it is, he finds the prospect fun. His thoughts clear, he prepares to speak.

"Well," Haskill says, and continues sarcastically, "Have you made your decision? The tension is almost palpable."

"You don't need to ask. I am more eager now than ever before to enter this realm. It sounds like fun."

"Fine. I'm sure my Lord will be most pleased, assuming you ever manage to see Him. You'll want to pass through the Gates of Madness. Oh and mind the Gatekeeper. He dislikes strangers to the realm."

Haskill then gets up, and turns to walk away. He turns his head back to Gin.

"Enjoy your stay."

With that, Haskill disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. Moments later, the walls seem to explode into tens of hundreds of dark-colored butterflies, revealing a twisted world with a dark landscape and tall, lopsided trees with mushroom-heads. Gin, slightly amazed, gets up, looking around his surroundings. He faces the path down from his location.

"This IS going to be fun. Now to see how I can conquer this land."

Gin begins the walk down the pathway.

MARKET DISTRICT, IMPERIAL CITY, CYRODIIL, TAMRIEL, SAME TIME

Uryu appears from a shop named "The Gilded Carafe," counting his coins as he does. He sighs as he sees the meager amount, talking to himself.

"I unfortunately had to spend most of that money on repairs to my weapons and armor, and for some extra repair hammers and a lesson on basic repair technique. I'm glad I was able to trade a lot because I still had some coins for those weird recovery potions. But I have only 12 gold coins."

Uryu puts them in a pouch in his armor.

"Well, this is the best I can do. I hope I don't run into too much trouble on my way to Weynon Priory."

Uryu then proceeds to make his way to Weynon Priory via the road to Chorrol. The journey takes a few hours while on foot, killing anything that gets in his way and collecting meat/hides to eat and sell, respectively. Uryu was surprised to find cat-like men acting as Highwaymen on the roads, all of which he took care of easily. Day turns into evening as he approaches a modest-looking building with a small chapel next to it.

"This must be Weynon Priory. I should ask to make sure, and to find out where I can find Jauffre."

Uryu sees a Dunmer off in the distance, with a full head of white hair. Uryu surmises that he must be the smith of the Priory by the manner of his clothing and blacksmith's apron. The Dunmer notices Uryu as well, and walks up to him as Uryu begins to approach him.

"I'm the shepherd here. Eronor's the name. And this is Weynon Priory."

"Then I've come to the right place. I'm Uryu Ishida. Please, I need to speak to Jauffre. Can you tell me where he is?"

"If he's not sleeping or eating, he'll be fussing with his books, I reckon, over in the Priory house."

"Thank you, Eronor. Good day."

" 'be seeing you."

Uryu walks into the Priory house. He is instantly greeted by a man in the black robe and a tonsure haircut.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I must speak to Jauffre."

"He's upstairs. Go ahead."

Uryu nods in appreciation, and walks up the stairs. He takes a right turn and walks up that flight of stairs and appears in a modest library area. At the far end, in front of the stained-glass window, an older man sits at a table, reading a book. Uryu carefully walks up to the table, and waits for the man to see him. The man, having sensed a new presence in the room, closes the book he was reading and puts it aside. He clasps his hands together and looks up at Uryu.

"I'm Brother Jauffre. What do you want?"

"Pardon me for the intrusion and following akwardness, but my name is Uryu Ishida, and at Emperor Uriel Septim's request, I've brought you the Amulet of Kings."

"This cannot be," Jauffre snaps back, "No one but the Emperor is permitted to handle the Amulet. Let me see it!"

Uryu takes the amulet from the pocket inside his leather cuirass and hands it to Jauffre, who carefully takes it and studies it intently. After a moment, he expresses slight shock and looks up at Uryu.

"By the Nine! This IS the Amulet of Kings!"

Jauffre looks down at the amulet again, amazed at the finding of the precious artifact, but then looks at Uryu with suspicion and hostility.

"Who are you?? How did you get this? What do you know of the Emperor's death?!"

Uryu tells the story of his entry into Tamriel, his wrongful arrest, the emperor's pardon, and his escape through the catacombs and sewers, and how he helped the Blades as they tried to escort the Emperor out of the Imperial City. He finishes the story with the Emperor's last words and final wishes, as well as his vow to help the Emperor's final wishes come true. Jauffre eases his suspicion, looking not a bit surprised to hear the story. Uryu's gets a confused look on his face. Jauffre begins to speak.

"As unlikely as your story sounds, I believe you. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings."

"But what the Emperor said about the other realms still confuses me. What do you think he means by 'Close shut the jaws of Oblivion?'"

"His meaning is unclear to me as well. The Emperor seemed to perceive some threat from the demonic world of Oblivion. The Prince of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon, is one of the lords of Oblivion. But all the scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from the daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers."

"How can Oblivion threaten us, then?"

"I'm not sure. Only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power."

Seeing no satisfaction on Uryu's face, Jauffre tries explaining the topic in another way.

"When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the Emperor was aware of."

"There may be hope for the Empire. The Emperor asked me to find his lost son."

"I am one of the few who know of his existence. Many years ago, I served as captain of Uriel's bodyguards, the Blades. One night Uriel called me in to his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child's progress. Now it seems that this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim Throne. If he yet lives."

"Where can I find Uriel's son?"

"His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh in the chapel in the city of Kvatch, south of here. You must go to Kvatch and find him at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger. And please, let me know if there's anything you need. My resources here are limited, but I will help in any way I can."

"Actually, Jauffre, now that you mentioned it, there are quite a few things I need."

From there Uryu inquires about all relevant lore and history, which Jauffre gladly answers. Uryu also talks to the other Priory members, gathering lessons, secrets, and anything he can before Jauffre offers Uryu access to the Blades chest with extra equipment, which Uryu helps himself to. He takes less-worn replacements to the armor he has been using, as well as a steel bow, steel arrows, and all the potions in the chest, as well as a magical scroll. He says his goodbyes to the Priory house brothers and is about to leave when Prior Maborel, the brother in the black robe who greeted him, stops him to speak.

"I know that you are on an important mission for the Blades. Please, if you need a horse, take mine from the Priory stables."

"That's a generous offer. Thank you."

"Go with Talos's blessings. Do not fail."


	5. Author's Status Update and Future Plans

Uh-oh... I thought this was already published this update last month. My apologies... I hope the site doesn't mess up and actually publishes this. I apologize for the wait on everything and this will explain my current hiatus:

* * *

To the subscribers, favorite-adding readers, and all other readers of "Uryu Ishida: Champion of Cyrodiil,"

Hello, this is PureMethodActor, and I wanted to give you all an update on the story thus far, since I haven't published any new chapters in a few weeks. I wanted to send a message but I didn't know how to do that, so a public update will do.

First off, I want to say thank you very much for giving my story your attention, and for your support (whether its through positive reviews or just continuing to sign up for alerts and/or favoriting the story). I initially started this out of sheer boredom and a bit of insanity, as, due to the current American Economic climate, I've been unemployed for long time until a week ago. I have been watching and following Bleach on the North America release (the Adult Swim Schedule), and I haven't liked too much where they took Ishida's story from the end of the Bount Arc on, so I wanted to experiment with a story that would give him more focus, as well as provide the crossover with Oblivion, since I was playing that often. I never expected to get as much support as I've received, since I often wrote each chapter very late at night while extremely tired (which explains any typos you see in the story). It started as a crazy idea in my mind, but now it's something that I want to focus on more and finish.

Currently, I'm taking a break. As I said, I got a job a week ago, and I'm gonna focus on that, since I need the money, and with added Unemployment Insurance, I have enough money to have a life again, so I want to focus on that as well, not to mention recent acting opportunities I've received (as you can tell from my profile name, I'm an Actor first, currently at Amateur level). I hope you can't blame me for that. Another reason I want to take a break is that I created an Ishida character in my copy of Oblivion and started playing through that to help me with the story; right now I'm tired of playing Oblivion so I'm taking a break from that.

I can't tell you when I'll be returning to write more chapters in "Uryu Ishida: Champion of Cyrodiil," so if you remove your subscription/favorite status, I don't blame you. However, I can say that if you wait, you will see more focus from me on the story. It will be pretty damn big. There will be full arcs, the plot will grow to include those still on the other side, in Karakura Town and Soul Society, and hopefully if I have the time, it will continue beyond the main plot in Oblivion. I have lots of pretty cool ideas that I want to use and I honestly hope I can use them. I noticed that the documents have expiration dates. I'm not sure exactly what that means but if the chapters start disappearing from the story page, I'll re-upload and publish as needed.

Again, thank you for your support. It means a lot. I hope I can get back to this before the holidays, but if I can't, then I wish you all an early happy holiday and best wishes for the rest of 2009 and for 2010.


End file.
